Someone I Would Die For
by Nyxierose
Summary: She's grown up in the Outlands, hardened by the world she knows. He's an exile from the City in search of a lost friend. The last thing either of them needs is an entanglement, but things have a habit of not working as anyone wants. Eponine/Combeferre post-apoc AU.


She's been a messenger since she was twelve - younger than most start, but it was an excuse to get the hell out of her parents' shitty excuse of an establishment before they decided to make her "entertain" their clientele. Running letters and parcels is as honorable a profession as there is nowadays, and it suits her. Nearly seven years of this life, she figures, and the chances she'll make it for a few more years are good.

There's only one rule she follows - no runs to the City, period. She's a daughter of the Outlands, after all, and she's not going to fit in nicely in what passes for the civilized world nowadays. Most of the kids she used to know dreamed of being accepted into that life, but Eponine always knew better. Once an Outland brat, always an Outland brat.

It's supposed to be a simple run today, a few letters and a set of divorce papers bound for Heath, the biggest of the settlements and her unofficial base. Which is to say that she keeps an apartment there, a couple rooms on the second floor of one of the ruins, not much but better than falling asleep amidst the elements. Maybe she'll spend a few days there, rest, remember what it's like to wake up safe and dry and alone. It's been a while, and she could use a breather.

Or at least that's what she thinks until a little more than halfway to her destination, when she hears a yowl that can only be human. There aren't any of the usual accompanying noises, so she skates in the right direction, pushing herself harder and harder until a figure comes into view. She's not much of a nurturer under normal circumstances - if given a choice, she's much more of a lone wolf, thank you very much - but there's something about people in pain that her heart can't ignore. If nothing else, nobody deserves to be alone when they die.

This one, thank the stars, is not on the verge of dying. Her eyes take him in quickly, reading all the details as she falls to her knees and starts rummaging around in her rucksack for anything she could use as a bandage. A little older than her, she figures, City by the looks of him, assorted bruises and a nasty gash on his forearm that may or may not have been intentional. Well-dressed but doesn't seem to have any supplies, which lends weight to her theory that somebody tried to jump him. A nice face, closed eyes, unaware of her presence. She can work with this.

He doesn't visibly acknowledge she's even there until she's tying a torn shirt around his arm. She pulls a little too hard on the knot and suddenly he's lucid, wide-eyed and panicked for just a second before his eyes lock with hers. "Thank you." It's not a typical first greeting, but this isn't exactly a typical first encounter. "Whatever you're doing… it's much appreciated."

"'Least I can do," she mutters, shrugging her shoulders as she tucks in the end of her bandage. "That should hold it for a couple hours, maybe longer if it's not as deep as I thought. You're gonna live, 'less you do something stupid, but you don't look like the type."

"How'd you find me?"

"You scream pretty good for a city boy," she laughs. "Too bad that looks like the only thing you can do."

He looks away for a moment, as if considering whether or not she's right. "At the moment, it might be."

"I didn't really mean that. I mean… I kinda did, but… you could help me. I dunno how but I know I could find a way eventually. That okay?"

"If this would mean no repeats of what happened to me earlier…"

"I make no promises, mystery boy, but I'll try. People are decent to me most of the time. I'm one of the best messengers in the Outlands. That should give you a little protection if you don't fuck it up."

"I'll try not to." He pauses, tries to figure out what he's gotten himself into, and realizes he has absolutely no idea. "So, for starters, could you help me up?"

She does, and in the process arms wander and they end up in an embrace by the time they're both on their feet. Somehow it feels right, curled into each other like this despite the fact they've only just met. "Alright, mystery boy. We've got some ground to cover today - I ain't changing my schedule just because I've got a sidekick - but then we're gonna rest for a while. That alright?"

He nods, looking rather like a deer in the headlights, and pulls away from her. "Fine."

"Good. Let's shake some tail."


End file.
